A Blooming Seed
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: Small connecting drabbles about a very unlikely pairing, Bulkhead/Prowl. Terrible summary I know, but it's cute. Rated T for my own cautiousness. Rating may change.


**Title:** A Blooming Seed  
**Chapter:** Wait  
**Pairing/Characters: **Prowl, Bulkhead, mentions of Sari and Bumblebee.  
**Verse: **TFA  
**Words:** 794  
**Warning: **None.  
**Summary: **Bulkhead finds something and needs Prowl's help to figure out what to do with it.  
**Disclaimer:** Do not own Transformers.  
**Notes: **This was inspired and prompted by _madwriter223 -TF_ and her fic 50 Sentences BulkheadProwl.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bulkhead sat on the ground leaning against the warehouse's outer walls, blue optics focused curiously on a small object held carefully in his large servos. He had been heading inside for a cube of oil and a short recharge after pulling both his and Bumblebee's patrol shifts all night when he noticed the small organic object laying innocently on the metal floor of the warehouse entrance.

After picking it up, careful not to squish the delicate object, he had discovered it was what the human's called a seed. But he was trying to figure out what kind and to no prevail. An idea popped in his processor and he stood up. He knew who could help him.

He found the Autobot he was looking for in the rec room, perched on top of one of the conveyer belt's arms, visor offline and form completely still. Bulkhead hovered in the doorway optics moving from the seed to Prowl. He didn't like to bother the ninjabot unless he had too and the seed really wasn't all that important anyway.

'_Maybe I'll just ask Sari._' He thought turning to leave the ninjabot to his meditation.

"Bulkhead, did you need something?" A quiet voice echoed in question and Bulkhead turned his head to see Prowl's visor online and peering down at him. He took a moment to get over the bright glow of the sun shining off Prowl from the windows and shook his head grinning sheepishly.

"Ah, it's nothin'." He said finally, fidgeting loudly.

Prowl suddenly dropped from the conveyer arm and landed silently, visor trained on Bulkhead, narrowing as he walked toward him. Bulkhead gulped and braced himself for a shouting rant or lecture about how he wasn't to interrupt him during his training/meditation unless he actually had reason.

Instead Prowl lowered his gaze to the servo holding the seed and he reached out to bring the servo closer. As Prowl noticed exactly what it was the visor's harsh glow softened and Bulkhead watched the ninjabot study the seed. It had always made him stare in awe how Prowl's stoic guard shattered when confronted by the nature on this planet.

"—do with it?"

"Huh?" Bulkhead responded before he could really process his answer and mentally chewed himself out for the lame response.

Prowl didn't seem to mind or care and only looked at him curiously as he repeated, "What are you planning to do with it?"

"Well… I was gonna ask you if you knew what kind it was. You know, because you're all into that stuff." Bulkhead paused realizing he really hadn't thought about what he was going to do with the small organic object. "I don't know… what _am_ I going to do with it?" He asked himself rubbing the back of his helm.

Prowl looked at him thoughtfully before smiling in a determined and vaguely amused manner. "Follow me… I have an idea."

Bulkhead nodded and walked after the ninjabot, admiring the graceful strides he performed; effortlessly, thoughtlessly. As they walked into the open area in front of the warehouse Prowl held out a hand, asking for the seed. Bulkhead carefully dropped the seed on the tan palm and Prowl knelt down near a tree. Prowl dug his servo into the ground and scooped out a large amount of dirt, doing so two more times until a good sized hole was made. The seed was placed in the soil and the removed soil was returned. Prowl stood up and said softly, "What nature intended for it… now we just have to wait and see what grows out of it."

Bulkhead kneeled down as Prowl walked past him and placed a servo on the freshly turned soil. He smiled and turned back to the entrance where he saw Prowl standing just beyond the large doorway, waiting. His confusion must have shown because Prowl explained with another amused quirk of his lips.

"I know you pulled Bumblebee's shift after your own was done." Prowl said with a hint of annoyance in his vocals but it disappeared as he continued, "You were just coming in for a refuel weren't you? May I join you?"

Bulkhead stared at the ninjabot in surprise. Prowl wanted to join him? Him? Clumsy, foolish, Bulkhead? Shaking himself from his self-degrading thoughts, Bulkhead nodded happily. Prowl gave a brief smile before disappearing into the warehouse, Bulkhead not far behind.

The seed was planted and with the a fateful opportunity, it was given the push to grow.

* * *

TBC

Please review?


End file.
